The CAN protocol is available for automotive networking, which regulates event-controlled communication. This may result in very high loads if various messages are to be transmitted at the same time. The nondestructive arbitration mechanism of CAN guarantees, or at least makes more probable, sequential transmission of all messages according to the priority of their associated identifiers or markers. For hard real-time systems, an analysis of the running times and bus loads should first be performed for the entire system to ensure, or at least make more probable, that all message deadlines (even at peak loads) will be met.
Communication protocols may be based on time-controlled processing, such as, for example, TTP/C or Interbus-S. According to these protocols, bus access is planned in advance by issuing transmission times. Thus, there may not be collisions during running time. However, a peak load on the communication bus may be avoided. Therefore, the bus may not be utilized to its full capacity.
It is believed that the related art is not capable of yielding optimum results in all regards.